


Post-Apocalyptic Romance

by citrinesunset



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Year That Never Was finds the Torchwood team in hiding in Germany. Tosh and Owen make do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Apocalyptic Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for a frottage porn party, but I quickly realized that there was to be very little frottage. This was my first time writing Tosh/Owen. It allowed me to finally use some ideas I'd had, though. [](http://knitchick1979.livejournal.com/profile)[**knitchick1979**](http://knitchick1979.livejournal.com/) was a great help, and deserves a lot of credit, but I did tweak the story a bit after she looked at it, so any weaknesses or errors are solely my own fault.
> 
> Only spoilers are for the Doctor Who "Utopia" arc.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
creative  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fic](http://missdeanna.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [torchwood](http://missdeanna.livejournal.com/tag/torchwood), [tosh/owen](http://missdeanna.livejournal.com/tag/tosh/owen)  
  
  
Owen returned to their room late one night to find Tosh working on the electronic parts they'd salvaged from the UNIT base. The only light in the room was from the lamp on the desk where she worked, and Owen could just make out her fingers twisting colored wires. He had never really watched her work before. She had been buried in her work ever since they heard about the burning of Japan. Owen understood it, and let her be.

It was a hot night, and Tosh had the window was open, letting in some fresh air. Owen narrowly missed stepping on Ianto, who was sleeping on the floor in his boxers and t-shirt. They'd given up trying to preserve modesty a while back, though they drew the line at sharing showers, no matter how scarce water was.

Tosh turned her head when Owen came in the room, and she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm working on a sensor," she said softly, "to detect the Toclafane. I'm not sure if it'll work, yet." On the floor, Ianto didn't stir.

Owen nodded, and started unbuttoning his shirt. What they needed were more weapons, but no use wishing for what they couldn't have. A month ago, they'd hoped to find some weapons and supplies at the UNIT base in Munich. All they found was dead bodies and broken computers. Everything of use had been destroyed, but they'd salvaged bullets and the electronics Tosh was working on.

Now, they were staying in a house in rural Germany with nine people who couldn't speak English. Everyone was glad to have them because Owen was the only doctor around for miles. It was a good arrangement; they had a bedroom just for the four of them, and even though it was small, it was nice in a post-apocalyptic sense.

Gwen was on guard duty tonight, so Owen took off his shoes and lay down on the double bed. They had a deal where he and Ianto shared the floor and Gwen and Tosh got the bed, but with Gwen out, it didn't really matter, and Owen didn't care about appearances.

Tosh turned out the lamp on the desk, and the room went dark. He felt more than saw it when she crawled on the bed beside him. Something was digging into Owen's back, and he felt under the sheet until he pulled out Ianto's book of German phrases for tourists. Earlier, Ianto had been looking for it, and Owen couldn't see why he bothered. They didn't need to know how to ask for the nearest restaurant. All the restaurants were closed.

Owen set the book on the nightstand, on top of Gwen's picture of Rhys that they didn't dare touch. He felt Tosh's body next to his as she moved closer.

"Gwen thinks we should try to save Jack," Tosh said.

Owen didn't respond. Two weeks ago, Saxon had put out a broadcast and mentioned Jack as an example of a failed rebel. It had confirmed what they all suspected, that Jack had gotten himself captured somehow. Gwen had been entertaining delusions of rescue ever since.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Tosh asked.

"Probably," Owen said with a snort. "The Himalayas were."

"Then why don't you tell Gwen that? We're not prepared."

"What else are we gonna do? Keep living here?"

Owen had seen victims of the Toclafane. He knew how they died, probably better than any of the others since he understood the process of severed arteries and punctured organs. The UNIT base had been ambushed. He could tell most of the soldiers had died quickly, but a few hadn't. He still thought it might be preferable to this frenzied living. Sometimes he lay awake waiting for whoever was on guard duty to sound the alarm. If they couldn't live and couldn't die, then they could only fight.

He felt Tosh run her fingers over his, and he turned his head to look at her. He couldn't see her properly, but he saw the dampness on her cheeks and wished for a moment that he was the sort of man who could react properly to that. He looked away, but she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

It wasn't the first time she'd said it. Owen responded as he always did, kissing her on the lips, silencing them both. Owen didn't put any faith in what got said at night. He focused on the sound of Tosh's breathing, and the feel of her clothed thigh against his. He couldn't remember how they started this, or when she'd started telling him that she loved him. But that was immaterial now. He let her believe in it.

She had one hand on his waist, and the other settled indecisively on the button of his fly. The only sounds in the room were quickened breathing and kissing, and the quiet made it dangerously loud. Owen had always gotten a thrill out of risks. He was moving on adrenaline all the time, now.

"I love you," she said again, into his ear.

Owen had never loved anything he didn't lose.

On the floor, Ianto coughed, and Tosh immediately pulled away. She lay back and stared guiltily at the ceiling before Ianto even sat up.

Ianto blinked and looked at them with groggy eyes, but the good thing about Ianto was that he knew when not to ask questions. Owen didn't care what he thought they'd been up to.

"I'm going to get a glass of water," Ianto said, "You guys want anything?"

"No," Tosh said. "No, thank you." She kept her eyes averted.

Tosh lay still until Ianto left the room, and then crawled off the bed and went back to the desk. She switched the light back on.

"You and Ianto can share the bed, if you want. I'm going to work some more."

Owen looked at his watch. "Geez, Tosh, it's two AM."

She didn't look at him. "We need to be prepared."

Owen turned over, and drifted to sleep to the sound of her working.


End file.
